


All The Things I Want Too Do Too You

by CosHearts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Broxalpha, Community: homesmut, M/M, Smutstuck, Stridercest - Freeform, homesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosHearts/pseuds/CosHearts
Summary: Casual breakfast turns into something much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lynxx).



You see. There was something about Bro that really got to Alpha. Be it his deep, soft teasing voice laced with smart ass remarks. Or the way he carried himself. Strong sturdy frame. The way he could hold the other down and make him completely helpless. Or maybe his eyes that held every emotion Bro had. But still had a strong feel. The way they could look into his eyes and say all the things he wanted to do to him. Maybe his face shape. And how perfect it was. Or his hands, and the way he held things, and moved his fingers. Or all the piercing that, god Dave wouldnt lie, turned him on. Or maybe it was a combination of all those things. And all the things Alpha thought about Bro doing to him. His whole body shuddered. God was it hot in here or was it just him? Probably just him.

He sat in the kitchen of the house the two grown Striders shared, slowly sipping down a coffee that was just slightly too hot to be drunken. Computer set out open infront of him as he mindlessly typed away with one hand. His shades on the side of the computer opposite to the steaming drink. If one were to look at the tiny time displayed in the right hand corner, it would probably read about 6:47 am. Why he was awake? God only knew. But he was. And he knew the orange eyed man he was so helplessly in love with would wake up at about 7. He always did. It was routine at this point. 

Dave would sit and type at his computer absentmindedly till the clock hit 7am. And soundlessly Bro would get up. No alarm needed to wake him. He would stretch and yawn, and look across the large bed for the other. Who he should know by now wouldnt be there. He'd let out a quiet sigh. Cursing David and his early schedule. Before getting up to take a shower that always managed to heat the whole house. It'd take about 11 minuets before hed step out. Dripping wet before he dried himself off, wrapped the towel around his waist loosely, and walked out to start breakfast. Even though at this point, Alpha would have already set aside his work, done or not, to make food before the other was out. This is where it could change. Every day Dave made something different. Today happened to be a pancake type of day. 

By the time Bro walked out and sat down, food was set out on the table for the two of them. One with a cup of apple juice beside it, the other with orange juice. They would eat food in almost complete silence. It was different today though. Bro could feel a set of eyes staring at him. Or rather.. a new piercing. His lip. He knew it bothered the other. "It's yours ya know." He said with a sly grin as he pushed another forkful of pancake into his mouth. Dave quickly looked down. His face most likely starting to burn red. How bro always knew he didnt understand. But god was that piercing hot.. well no. It wasnt even just the piercing. Everything about the other male was intoxicating to him. "Youre doing it again." Shit. Dave was biting his lip and he knew it. He could feel it starting to dully throb. "I can do it too ya know." He mumbled. Oh hell no. Dave went to look up at him with eyes begging him not to. Big mistake. Because as soon as they cought eachothers eyes, bros locked onto his. Keeping him from looking away. And he bit his lip. 

Something that simple and that little shouldnt get to him this much but dear god it did. There was a sharp, loud clatter as the fork that was once in his hand crashed against the plate and settled in a pile of sticky syrup. He painfully tore his gaze from the others deep bright orange eyes, looking in any direction that wasn't at him. He could hear his deep chuckle, and could imagine the was his tanned and scarred, shirtless chest moved at he breathed. He could feel the others eyes watching him. And suddenly Dave's head was filled with things he shouldn't think. Bad thoughts. All the things, oh all the things he wanted to do to the other man, sitting only mere feet from his finger tips. All the things he wanted to do... but what was stopping him? They were home alone. Sitting nearly naked in the kitchen. Their bedroom was just down the hall. 

His face had to be bright red at this point, as he could feel the tingling feeling that came with blushing. He couldn't. Very quickly he stood up, grabbing his plate and cup, that held a half eaten meal and almost a full cups worth of AJ. And he began to clean his dishes in silence. Despite the feeling of his every move being watched. And suddenly, a deep, raspy voice spoke again. "Aw cummon. Whats wrong. David." A shiver ran through his whole body and he gripped the plate tighter. Any tighter and he could swear it would break. Bro fucking knew exactly what that did to him. "You piece of shit you have no fucking idea." He mumbled, spinning around to face the man who somehow managed to stand up and move closer while maintaining complete silence. 

"You have no idea all of the things i want to do to you right now." He said, eyes looking right into the others, not moving. They were almost perfectly the same height, if any difference at all. "Well why don't you tell me then-" and with that, bro was shoved, and pinned against the wall just right to where it was hard to move his hands. 

His face stayed motionless, but his eyes gave away a million different thoughts and emotions. And Dave loved it. He leaned in, resting his mouth on the others neck on just the right spot. "All the things i want to do to you... pin you to this damn wall. Cover you in bitemarks and kisses. Starting his here." He spoke in a low tone. Bitting down on the spot he knew so well. He could hear the small hitch in the other breathing. Assuring him he had bitten the right spot. "I want to keep you helpess. Get you worked up. Just to leave you helpless and hard." He had a plan. Just to see if the other would fall for it. Knowng bro, he would. 

As Dave was talking, he had moved the others hands above his head, keeping them there with only one hand. His other hand moving to gently push and rub at the others hip bones. He knew just how sensitive they could be. God he loved the ever so slight roll the others hips gave with each move of his hand. As if he was trying to grind on sonething. Something that wasn't there. He moved his knee up in between the others leg. Pressing right into his crotch to hold him still. The small wimper he received in return was fulfilling. "N-not fair you can't do this.." Bros voice was quiet. Almost doubting. It was nowhere near the strong, commanding voice it had been only moments ago. That didn't stop Alpha though. If anything it fueled him even more. He wanted to hear all the noses the other would make.

By now, the towel that had been wrapped around Bros waist was almost off completely. The very noticeable vline the man had was showing. His chest moving with each heavy breath that was taken. Alpha loved this. And so ever so slightly, he began to rub his knee up against the other, drawing another quiet gasp from the other. And then, Dave could feel the other start to pull at his hands in a failed attempt to get away. Failed because as soon as the man started to pull, the red eyed Strider moved to lick and bite his neck once more. Though this time he didnt stop. Bro was getting hard, they both were very aware of this fact too. It was painfully obvious that it was a growing problem. Well for Bro at least. Dave on the other hand was still calm and collected, perfectly fine as he made kisses and bites all the way from the others jawline to his collarbone. Oh he definitely had left a few marks along the way. Marks that would remind anyone else that Bro was his and only his. 

The grinding had picked up its pace if only just slightly. Still though it was enough for Dave too notice. His one hand still rubbing Bros hip bone teasingly slow. Time to take it a bit further. So slowly he released the pinned hand in favor of moving his kissing and biting further down the mans chest and stomach. Slowing down the closer he got to the others dick. At this time, the towel was on the floor. When exactly it had completely come undone and drifted to the floor, Dave didn't know. Nor did he exactly care. The only thing he was focused on was the thing he was about too do, and how it would affect the other. Good god he loved that image in his head.

Bros hands had manage to make it into Daves hair, tangling his fingers in an attempt to pull him away. Though it was weak, and half hearted, and didn't even come close to stopping Dave from slowly licking the tip of the others member. The way bro immediately froze was satisfying. He knew what was coming and he could deny it all he wanted but the both of them knew how much he needed it. How much he wanted it. So slowly, with hid hands now moved to gently rub the other mans inner thys, he licked from the base all the way to the tip. Of course, Bro had to be biting his lip and looking away in his best attempt to stay silent. That silence wouldn't last long though. "Look at me. Right now." Dave grinned, looking at the other from where he was kneeling. Bro couldnt say no. So he looked. Right into those deep red eyes, that seemed to glow as the light hit them. And without breaking that eye contact, Dave slowly moved down on Bro. Taking him into his mouth all the way. Rolling his toung gently against the tip, only to deep throat him before pulling back to do it again. At one point he even swallowed around the others length. He kept this slow, and teasing. Making sure Bro was getting worked up, and close. Every movement the other made, the rubbing of his thys, the feeling of his toung. It was pushing him closer and closer. He had managed to stay quiet only because he was eye locked with the man, and refused to lose. But god it was getting harder. But just as he almost spilled. Right before he came undone at the hands of the other, the feeling was gone. Leaving him cursing Dave as he felt the cold air and dull throb. Their eyes no longer locked, as Dave stood up and let out a small chuckle.

And he walked away, to the bedroom the two of them shared. Bro was mad, and frustrated. Unable to think straight. Dave was going to pay for this. So he followed the other moments later. Though little did he know he was falling right into Daves hands. Because as soon ss bro walked in the room after Dave, he was pushed down onto the bed in one swift movement. His hands pinned above him as the other straddled him. A smirk played on Daves lips, and then there was a sharp set of clicks. Bro had been to busy staring at Daves face to notice the hand cuffs move around his wrists. Because now it was too late. Dave slowly say up, moving his hands away. Bro attempted to pull his hands. But let out a growl as he soon realized the cuffs were wrapped around a bar from the headboard. He was trapped and he knew it. "This is not fucking fair you can NOT do this to me-" 

Dave moved his hands to rub bros hips once more. Shutting him up almost immediately. "Aww. Shame." He mumbled, getting right up to the others ear, before quietly mumbling. "Im going to tease you. Untill you beg. You're helpless. You're mine." And he slowly placed kisses down his neck before sharply biting and sucking on that one softspot he had before. The spot he knew really got to bro. And it did, his whole body tensed up and he pulled harder at the cuffs. His head turned away as he tried to get Dave off. Even though it didn't work. He stayed right where he had been, and he slowly moved both hands to rub the others hips now

Dave swore he could hear a quiet, "oh fuck." Come from the other as he tried his best to keep his body still. It didnt work very well though, as his hips were almost immediately moving with each gently press and rub. He slowly moved kisses down the others chest again. Teasingly slow, because at this point, being this hard this long with no release had too be hurting him. "Got a problem there, Bro?~" Dave grined, nipping here and there down his stomach. The only response he got was a muttered "Go fuck yourself," From the other. Good to know he was really getting to him. He moved his hands away from the others hips, sliding his whole body down between his legs, stopping him from closing them. The only place he planned on marking but hadn't yet. Bros inner thys. Not that anyone else would see them. But it would drive him crazy. So Dave did. He started with gentle kisses, one hand on et b er thy, thumbs gently rubbing into his skin absentmindedly. And then the bit down and began to suck and nip. God he loved the reactions he got. From each and every little thing he did to the cuffed man.

He continued to tease him. Time passing so painfully slow. Well, to bro at least. Dave kept this cycle of kissing and biting different places. Rubbing his hips every so often. And even placing a gent and soft kiss to the tip of the others hardened member. For almost an hour and a half. Alpha said he wouldn't go any further unless Bro begged. And he ment it. Bro would have to beg, and boy. It seemed like he was close to it. And damn did Dave want to hear it.

Bro did eventuality break. About an hour and fourty eight minutes into it. And it was amazing. Dave could almost swear bro was more of a power bottom than himself. It consisted of a lot of 'fuck you' and 'fuck me' and quite a bit in between. Alpha was happy too do so because at this point, he wouldn't lie, he was aroused. The small noises, and movements bro was making. This whole thing. The sight before him. It was amazing. So calmly, he got up, slowly removing his half buttoned dress shirt before tossing that to the side of the room. And then he started to take off his pants, boxers following shortly after. And then he made his way back onto the bed, and straddled the other once again. Moving up to kiss him for the first time all day. And he was reminded of the thing that started this all. His damn lip ring. So he bit it, and held it there. Getting a sound from bro that was most likley a protest. Not that Dave listened too it. Not right away at least. Though he did let go a bit later.

And with him trapped not only under his body, but in hand cuffs, Alpha moved his hand down the others body, all the way down. And slowly pressed his middle finger into the other. Dave had kept the light on for a reason because god damn the face bro made was amazing. The way his whole body rolled into the movement of just one finger. The way his eyes were shut tight. Not for long. "Look at me." "No." Dave huffed, getting close to the otgers ear again. And in a low, quiet growl. "Look at me. Right fucking now." He demanded, and pushed his finger further, curling it as he did so. He got a soft moan in response as the other looked at him with a glare. God he loved this. One hand holdinh him up, the other pressing more into bro. He added a second finger. Spreading them and pushing them in more only to pull them out and thrust them back. Not once did they break eye contact. Though Bro did do his best to keep quiet, it didnt always work the best.

"Fuck- just..." bro bit his lip again. Pulling tight at the cuffs that kept him helpless. "Stop teasing god damn it- fuck me already David," he whined. And Dave couldnt say no now. So he hesitantly pulled his fingers out of the other. Only to position himself and slowly push into him. And by slowly, he ment slowly. So damn slow it was almost painful. He heard bro mutter "you teasing piece of shit." Before he pushed the rest of the way in quickly. The others fists clenched and he immediately shut up. He gave bro about twenty seconds before he slowly started to pull out. Only to thrust back in just as slow. If bro wanted any faster than this he'd have to beg for it. He knew it too, because he started demanding it. Pulling more at the cuffs, definitely leaving marks. His entire body moving in a helpless plea for Alpha tomove even the slightest bit faster. He didn't. And eventually those demands melted into soft pleas. And only then did Dave comply. He pulled out one last time before quickly snapping his hips forward. Pressing deep into the other with one move. And the noise he got was beautiful. It was a low moan, that had to have accidentally slipped past the others lips because the rest of the noises were muffled and quiet mewls of pleasure he couldn't completely stop. He kept this faster speed. This depth inside the other. His hand moving to gently tug at Bros hair. He kissed him without a second thought. The kiss almost immediately turning into a battle between their toungs. Moans from both of them muffled and damn Bros fucking toung piercing. His hand moved from the others hair to the keys to free bros hands. At this point Alpha knew the other wouldnt push him away or try to turn the tables he was to far gone into the pleasure.

As soon as his hands were free, they want to alphas back. Mindlessly clawing into him, forcing him to move ever so slightly faster. Both of them knew they wouldnt last much longer. Not like this. Especially not Alpha. Not with a sight like this. They were still kissing. Eyes closed, moaning messes. But it didnt last. Bro was the first too spill. Moans louder than before pouring from his throat as he clawed even deeper at Alphas back. He came shortly after, following with small gently thrusts too ride out the pleasure. They were both out of breath as Dave pulled from the other, collapsing ontop of bro with a small chuckle. There was a quiet pause shared between them before he spoke again.

"We both need a shower now."


End file.
